Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift control apparatus of a manual transmission, and more particularly to a shift control apparatus of a manual transmission, which is capable of limiting shifting to a low gear at a high speed.
Description of the Related Art
A transmission is installed between a clutch and a propeller shaft and transfers power of an engine to a drive wheel by increasing or decreasing a rotational force of the engine in accordance with a driving state of a vehicle.
The engine of the vehicle has a constant rotation direction. Torque generated in the engine is almost constant within a practical rotation speed range, whereas a driving condition of the vehicle varies widely, for example, a start from a stop state, a high speed driving from a low speed driving condition, particularly, a reverse driving condition, etc. Therefore, the transmission is used to allow the engine to sufficiently show its performance in response with each of the driving conditions.
The transmission has various types including a manual transmission, an automatic transmission, a semi-automatic transmission, a continuously variable transmission, etc.
By the operation of a driver, the manual transmission among the above-described various transmissions changes a shift ratio, reverses a rotation direction, and creates a state where no power is transferred. The manual transmission consumes less fuel and has less power loss compared with the automatic transmission.
The driver shifts a gear himself/herself. Hence, the driver may shift to a low gear, for example, the first gear or the second gear intentionally or by mistake even though the vehicle is driven at a high speed. In this case, an overload is added to the manual transmission, and thus, the manual transmission may be damaged.